Bolin: Champion of Magic
by GreenScar1990
Summary: Chosen by a vastly powerful spiritual Wizard to become the Protector of the World and Champion of Magic, Bolin must embrace his destiny if he is to overcome the return of the ruthless Black Adam and protect those closest to him. Can he keep his secret hidden from Korra and the others? Will he rise... or will he fall? Time to find out. SHAZAM!


**Bolin/Shazam: Champion of Magic**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Long ago, when the forces of good fought against the forces of evil, when demons and spirits waged their wars, there was a man named Teto-Adam. He was a slave, as were his people. Forced in to a harsh life of servitude to a tyrannical warlord. Forced to work in the warlord's precious diamond mines. Forced to partake in and watch the slaughter of innocent people all across the world in wars waged by the mad tyrant.<p>

For years his people wished for salvation, to be free again. But after decades of slavery, all hope seemed lost. Then, on one particular day, everything changed. Teto-Adam managed to escape, fleeing from the land in order to send a message to the Avatar.

But his attempt at escape did not go unnoticed. The warlord sent his greatest hunters and soldiers to find him, to kill him before his message could be delivered. They failed.

In an attempt to escape the warlord's men, Teto-Adam leaped off the edge of the cliff and plunged into the watery depths of the ocean. He should have died. But he did not. Instead, he was transported within the halls of a mystical place, a fortress of magic.

The Rock of Eternity.

A place of myth and legend, a place as old as time itself. A nexus of all forms of power and energy converged: mystical, physical, spiritual. The very heart and soul of magic. It is here that Teto-Adam was greeted by an all-powerful spirit, a spirit who's very form was that of a white-bearded wizard.

For countless millenia, the Wizard watched as the forces of good and evil battled. He then came to a realization. He would no longer stand by and let the forces of evil plague the world. He would choose a champion, one whose destiny would be to wield the greatest power the world has ever seen. Mystical, physical, and spiritual powers and energies beyond comprehension. Magic from the Rock of Eternity itself.

And that champion would be Teto-Adam. He would be bestowed with the wisdom, strength, stamina, power, courage and speed of gods/spirits. It was his destiny to be the champion of this world. It was his destiny to protect the world, the people, the spirits, and everything that existed.

Upon receiving this gift, this greatest of honor, this great power, Teto-Adam immediately sought to free his land and the very people who lived there from the barbarian warlord.

In mere hours, Teto-Adam laid waste to all those who followed the evil warlord. Entire armies were slaughtered without mercy. And the tyrant himself was killed, his body brutally ripped in half by Teto-Adam's own bare hands. Then, for the first time in decades, his people were now truly free. Free to live their lives, tied only by the bonds that they themselves would choose.

It was weeks later when the Avatar arrived, discovering that this land and its people had been freed. It was then that she met the transformed Teto-Adam. A bond of friendship soon formed between them, a bond that would grow in the years that passed. Together, the Avatar and Teto-Adam vanquished the evils that plagued the physical and spiritual world. But it wasn't enough for Teto-Adam.

He never forgot how his people suffered. He never forgot the rage and pain he felt being a slave to a tyrant. And he never forgot the lands he visited with the Avatar, lands that were ruled by leaders who enforced their will upon the people. In his mind, they were all evil and treacherous, each capable of being monsters. In his mind, it would only be a matter of time before they persecuted their people and enslaved the world to their wicked wills.

With this belief in mind, Teto-Adam sought to purge the world of these leaders. He would eliminate these men and women whom he believed would eventually cause nothing but death, destruction and misery to the world and the very people who inhabit it. He swore to save the world from those who wished to enslave it.

Once these leaders, these tyrants were disposed of, Teto-Adam would rule the world forever and reign as the people's benevolent champion. Their one true king and protector. Their living deity. Their God.

He wasted no time in undertaking his ambitious quest. His first victim was the Fire Lord, whom Adam brutally decapitated by viciously ripping his head from his body. Within the city, the Avatar heard the news of the Fire Lord's demise at the hands of Teto-Adam. She immediately went to confront him, to see if this was true. When she arrived at the palace, her worst fears were realized.

The Avatar looked upon Teto-Adam as he sat in the throne, his hands drenched in crimson blood. She did not see the friend she had come to know, she did not see the man she once loved. In her eyes, she seen only a malevolent god, a man corrupted by power and anger.

He told her of his agenda, offering her the chance to join him and be his Queen. The Avatar immediately refused his proposal, stating that she would never ally herself with such a monster. Enraged and heart-broken by her supposed betrayal, Teto-Adam lashed out at the Avatar with unbridled fury. Their battle was short, but devastating as it laid ruin to the palace of the deceased Fire Lord. Before he could destroy her, the Wizard appeared and confronted Teto-Adam.

Ashamed of the abuse of power and the horrific things he had done, the Wizard denounced Teto-Adam as the champion of Eternity. He would forever be marked for his crimes. No longer would no longer be Teto-Adam. His name would reflect the darkness that had consumed him. He would be forever known as...

Black Adam.

However, the power bestowed upon Black Adam could not be removed, not even by the Wizard. Nor could any being on the planet harm him. This did not stop the Wizard from incapacitating Black Adam with his magic, for he would face judgment and be punished for abusing the gift that the Wizard bestowed upon him. The Wizard would proceed to banish Black Adam to the furthest star in the Universe. And so he did.

But the Wizard knew that Black Adam would one day return to seek vengeance. Until then, the Wizard began searching for another human being, one who was pure of heart to fulfill and embrace the mantle of being the champion of this world and its people. As the centuries passed, the Wizard began to fall into despair.

Then, after 5,000 years of searching and observation, the Wizard finally found one who is worthy of the mantle of power. One who was worthy to be the protector of this world. A true champion whose heart was pure and untainted, despite the hardships and tragedy he had endured throughout his young life. It was he who would become the champion of power and magic. It was he who would defeat Black Adam.

Bolin.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**My latest piece of fiction that is both a celebration of Book 4 of Legend of Korra & the upcoming 75th Anniversary of Shazam/Captain Marvel/Captain Thunder. He's one of my favorite DC Comic heroes, and likewise Black Adam is one of my favorite anti-heroes. I've been planning this story for quite some time. **

**I always thought that Bolin would be the perfect choice to accept the mantle of Shazam and become the Champion of Magic. He's pure, selfless, fun, caring, loyal, brave, and just a great human being in general. If any person deserves it, it'd have to be Bolin. No contest.**

**I honestly can't wait to write and post more chapters of this story. It's gonna be very fun and very cool! So, if all of you will be kind enough to review, follow and favorite this story, I'd honestly appreciate it!**

**Fun Fact: Teto-Adamu is Japanese for Teth-Adam; Burakku Adamu is Japanese for Black Adam.**


End file.
